True Colors
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: Even though her name was Star, she never got a chance to shine. What are the true colors of Star Hubble? R&R please One-shot (for now)


**Hey guys, this is a little idea I've I had for a while and I've finally gotten the chance to write it.**

**I don't own it, never have, never will.**

Star let out a heave sigh as she set out on her daily walk to school. It was her only alone time she really had to reflect on things. Her life, school, gossip, the next social event…the list could go on and on. But today was different. Today was the day she had finally stopped ignoring the ugly truth of her life. It was almost an epiphany of sorts, she'd known this for a while but today was when she finally faced it.

She really didn't see why her parents named her Star; after all she never got a chance to shine. She was just a blonde satellite, fake in almost every possible way. She did what she was told and didn't ask questions, all to desperately cling to an empty social status.

Popularity was a lie. Everything about it is fake. She had no true personality; she didn't even have a personal identity. _Who is Star Hubble?_ She definitely didn't know. In reality she had no friends. Friends accept each other; friends are nice to each other, and friends support each other. The people she considered 'friends' were the exact opposite. Always telling her what to do, what to wear, how to act. Paulina even made her dye her hair a slightly lighter blonde color just because she thought it clashed with her outfit. Star had no choice in the matter; she was too scared of rejection.

She was failing in most of her classes due to the fact that if she did better than Paulina than she would be shunned. Star was actually highly intelligent, but she was so used to hiding it just to be 'accepted'. Now she was probably never going to get into a good college because of her grades. Ever since she was little she had wanted to be a writer or a journalist, but she never got a chance to even dream about her future careers because she was too concentrated on not losing her friends. She struggled to keep up with every fashion no matter how ridiculous it was so Paulina and the others wouldn't leave her in the dust.

It felt like she wore a mask everyday. She hated the fact that she was never allowed to be herself. Her true colors were always bottled away. In fear of rejection she acted as shallow as she could, agreeing with whatever her so-called 'best friend' said no matter how much she was against it. She felt guilty for all the lies she told and all the people she put down. She was a good person inside or it least she used to be. She knows the real Star is in there somewhere. She just never had the courage to stand up for herself or others. She hated herself sometimes; she was always being selfish, putting herself before others. She really didn't hate all those nerds, geeks and 'freaks' she and Paulina made fun of, actually she envied them. They had the guts to show the world who they were and they weren't afraid to show it. She envied the bond they shared with each other. Star wanted that, she wanted to be Star, not the mask. She wanted to know how it feels when your friends treat you like a human being.

It all started in elementary school and evolved from there. Maybe at some point in time Paulina was actually her friend, but it was so long ago Star couldn't remember. She basically grew up in the shadow of Paulina, always trying to be more like her instead of being more like Star. She didn't even know why she put up with this in the first place. It was always "_Paulina_ this…" and "_Paulina_ that…" She was always the talk of everything, but no one cared about Star.

She always did what Paulina did. It was either copy her or go to loserville. All Star wanted to be was an individual, but it was always about what Paulina wanted. Star remembers how much she loved to read, _hell_, she still does, but she hasn't cracked a book in years, because _Paulina_ deemed reading to be lame.

She knew that a few other 'popular' kids feel that way too. Kwan was a genius in math, but he fails every test on purpose so he won't be put in the advanced math class. He puts up with getting lectured by his parents on almost a daily basis just so he can be popular.

She used to have potential. She could've been her own person, but she was sucked into the black hole known as Paulina so she couldn't shine. She'd put up with all the orders and insults since fifth grade. She never got the spotlight. She was just Star the nobody A-lister. No one cared about her. The whole school thought she was a shallow airhead.

Suddenly she stopped just before she rounded the last block. "Maybe it's time for a change," she thought to herself. Finding the courage within herself she made a decision. This bullshit had gone on long enough, no more.

She looked at the time on her phone to see if she had enough time to run home. Luckily she did if she could hurry. She peeled the heels Paulina forced her to wear off her feet and ran home as fast as she could. Star was relishing the fact that her hair and make-up were probably messed up and she couldn't care less.

After rushing in she told her Mom she forgot something (her real self) and rushed up to her room. She couldn't get out of her miniskirt faster, throwing the wretched garment into the forgotten depths of her closet where she turned to next.

Without a second though she grabbed a pair of modest jeans, converse (that she adored but Paulina had banned them from the 'popular' dress-code) a loose T-shirt and a sweatshirt. Once dressed she ran to her bathroom to peel the atrocious amount of makeup on her face that Paulina required her to wear if she were to meet the standards. She the applied a little mascara and lip-gloss and moved on to her hair. She swept her long blonde locks into a ponytail and went to gather her stuff.

Star was about to head out the door (her school work now in a traditional backpack) before she remembered the last thing. She quickly dashed to her closet and grabbed her un-used copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, she had read the first four books when she was little but never had a chance to even look at this one she was so busy trying to fit in. It was much easier to run back to school due to the fact she was no longer wearing heels most would consider a death trap.

Before she entered the building she made a promise to herself that she would never wear the mask of popularity again. She was better than that, and the world needed to know that. She was no longer going to pretend she was just a stupid blonde, no; she was going to pursue her dreams. She was going to think for herself and not care what the others say, because Star Hubble was her own person. Maybe this time she can actually make real friends. Sure she was scared, but she found the courage within herself to move past that. She was going to discover who she _really_ is.

She took in a deep breath before she stepped past the threshold, today was the day she was going to show them all what she can really do. The true colors of Star will fly high as she shines in her own spotlight.

**Ok so what do you think? It remains a one-shot (for now), what are your thoughts on that? Did I do a good job? PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY! (AND IF YOU DON'T YOU MIGHT INCUR THE WRATH OF THE HONEYBADGER)**


End file.
